The research involves a proposal by the candidate to investigate the hypothesis that increased sympathetic activation of the autonomic nervous system produces immunoincompetence that leads to disease states such as periodontal disease and hypertension. He will develop a rat model in which sympathetic activation is induced by constant infusion of brain peptide angiotensin and the effects on the immune response measured by several methods, including FACS (fluorescent activated cell sorter). He has modified a method, used for human whole blood plasma, which can now be used for rat whole blood samples. Preliminary results indicate a change in T-cell, B-cell ratio after one month of Ang II infusion into the brain and sympathetic stimulation. Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) will be developed for application to study the course of periodontal disease in the model so that is can be measured by a non-invasive procedure. Results with MRI will be compared to gingival O2 tissue metabolism and alveolar bone loss.